


Sleepless

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby, Cute, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, sleepy parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: A hiccup interrupted the baby’s sobs, followed by Victor’s voice, cooing gently to hush her. “There’s a good girl,” he whispered. “Daddy’s here.”Written for Victuuri Week Day 5, Yuuri: Family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to write something for Victuuri Week!! (and it's already Day 5!)  
> I chose Yuuri's theme of "Family."  
> This incorporates some of my headcanons from [this post](http://jubesy.tumblr.com/post/153528665290/%E5%8B%9D%E7%94%9F-%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F-headcanons).
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

Yuuri awoke to a shrill cry crackling over the monitor.  He peeked open bleary eyes, his arm flopping out from under the covers as numb fingers sought out his glasses on the nightstand.  His fingertips just brushed over the wire frames when a warm hand settled on his shoulder, giving him a few slow pats.

“Go back to sleep, Yuuri,” Victor said, his voice low and gravelly with sleep. “I’ve got her.”

Although Yuuri wanted to argue, several weeks’ worth of inadequate amounts of sleep had him acquiescing, puckering up and pecking the pillow in his attempt to return Victor’s kiss on his cheek.  “Love you,” he mumbled as he gave into the heavy weight of his eyelids.

After the soft clicking of her door opening, the wailing quieted down for a moment, but then started right up again.  Yuuri did feel a little guilty about that, but it also made his heart swell.  She’d been expecting _him_.

It was hard knowing he wasn’t her birth father.  Even though his sister had given them the greatest gift of all, it still hurt that he was biologically their child's uncle.  But he was his daughter’s father in every other sense of the word.  Victor may have been the one to provide the required DNA, but they were both equally her dads in their baby’s eyes.  At least, that’s how he felt.  And thinking about answering those questions she’d inevitably ask when she grew older gave him a headache.

Damn.  Wasn’t he supposed to be sleeping?

A hiccup interrupted the baby’s sobs, followed by Victor’s voice, cooing gently to hush her. “There’s a good girl,” he whispered. “Daddy’s here.”

Yuuri smiled into his pillow, imagining the scene, his husband cradling their tiny daughter in his arms, one hand on her little rump, the other holding her head, his long fingers playing with her wispy dark curls.

“ _Sento una voce che piange lontano_ ,” Victor’s singing drifted over the monitor, melodic and heavily accented.  The corners of Yuuri’s lips twitched when he recognized the song.

Despite his body’s protests, he reached for his glasses and pulled himself out of bed, slipping on his house shoes and padding toward the door.  He made the short walk to their daughter’s bedroom, carefully stepping over the two poodles playing guard dogs in front of the threshold.

“ _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare…ho paura di perderti…_ ”

“I don’t think that song’s appropriate to sing to a baby,” Yuuri interrupted, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame.  Victor turned to face him, his eyebrows raised over tired blue eyes.

“Come now, Yuuri,” he said, sounding as exhausted as he looked. “She doesn’t know what it means.”

Yuuri hummed and made his way over to them.  Their daughter was still half-crying, fighting sleep, but it was a battle she was losing. “Want me to take her?” he asked.

“Only because I know you _want_ to take her.” Victor gave him a soft smile and handed her over.  The motion only jostled her a bit, but it was enough to get her crying again. “блин!” he cursed, wincing as her cries went up an octave.

“Language, Vitya,” Yuuri tutted, knowing there was a slew of much worse words he could have chosen. “Why don’t you go to bed?” he suggested, hiking the baby up onto his shoulder and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Not without you,” his husband replied and then blinked, looking down between them at the slumbering baby. “Is she…?”

“Out like a light,” Yuuri said, nuzzling her downy curls and kissing the top of her head.

“How do you _do_ that?” he marveled, mouth agape.

Yuuri gave a little shrug and carried her over to her crib. “Must be a father’s touch.”

“But I’m her father, too!” Victor cried and then put his hands over his mouth.  But the damage had been done.  Mariya blinked open her bright blue eyes and started bawling again.  “Oh,” Victor began, reaching out and stroking her hair. “I’m so sorry, милый ангел.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri breathed, holding her closer. “Papa’s got you. You’re okay.” He rocked her gently from side to side, closing his eyes and humming a familiar tune.  It took a bit, but finally, she quieted down, her little heart still pounding, but her breathing beginning to even out.

“Sorry,” Victor said sheepishly.

“It’s okay. Right, Mariya-chan?” He looked down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Daddy didn’t mean to startle you, did he?”

“Never.” Victor moved forward, closing the distance between them. “You’re so good with her,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around them both. “What would I do without you?”

“Never sleep?” Yuuri offered and then gave a big yawn. “Though, at this rate…”

“Let’s tuck her in and get you back to bed.” Victor snorted and nudged him with his nose.  Yuuri nodded drowsily and stifled another yawn as he made his way back over to their daughter’s crib.  Gently, he set her down before brushing a finger against her chubby little cheek.  His husband placed a hand beside Yuri’s on the crib’s railing, their rings reflecting the glow from her little piggy nightlight.  “She’s beautiful.” His lips brushed against Yuuri’s ear. “Just like her Papa.”

“Just like her Daddy, you mean.” He craned his neck to face him. “She might have the Katsuki hair, but those eyes and delicate features are all Nikiforov.”

“Are you saying I’m delicate?” Victor chuckled and Yuuri pressed a kiss just below his husband’s jaw, hiding a smile when the other sucked in a breath.

“Yes,” he answered and then leaned back, his head resting on Victor’s shoulder. “I’m tired.”

“Then let’s go to bed.” Victor gripped his arms and steered him back into the hallway.  They carefully closed the door and stepped over Makkachin and Vicchan the Second as they tiptoed back to their own bedroom.

Yuuri kicked off his slippers and tossed his glasses onto the nightstand before falling face-first onto their bed.

“Yuuri…” Victor shoved his shoulder. “You’ll catch cold.”

“Don’t care,” he replied, muffled by the wrinkled comforter.

“At least get under the blanket,” he urged.

“Fine.” Yuuri rolled to the side and let his husband move him around until he was properly under the covers. “Happy now?” he asked.

“Very.” Victor hummed and curled up beside him, an arm snaking its way around Yuuri’s middle. “I’m happy,” he added after a moment.

“So you said.”

“No, I mean.” Victor moved closer, his lips brushing against Yuuri’s neck as he spoke. “I’m happy that she loves you more.”

“Victor, she doesn’t-”

“I know you were worried.” He swallowed. “About not being her father and…” He took a breath. “I’m happy.”

Yuuri lay there, his husband’s warm breath wafting over his exposed skin and his words finally sinking in. “Me, too.” He blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, no doubt caused by his lack of sleep. “Me, too.”

Victor gave him a squeeze and smiled against his neck. “Hey, Yuuri,” he began, “I know we’re both tired, but it’s been a while since the two of us-” A high-pitched wail interrupted his proposition.  Victor groaned into his skin and Yuuri chuckled, carding his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“Sleep," he instructed, getting out of bed. "I’ve got her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww~  
> I don't speak Russian, so please feel free to correct any errors.  
> Also, the song Victor is singing is Stammi Vicino/Stay Close to Me.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
